


Happy Birthday Daichi!

by entpmess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday, birthday fic, chaotic - Freeform, happy birthday daichi, it's a mess, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entpmess/pseuds/entpmess
Summary: It's Sawamura Daichi's 18th birthday! Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday Daichi!

Koushi turned off the bath faucet and slowly stepped into the warm water, the liquid covering his pale legs. He sat down, relaxing against the warm ceramic bathtub. 

Hazel eyes closed. The room was silent. After about five minutes, Koushi began scrubbing at his skin. After that, he squeezed some shampoo onto his palm and worked it into his gray hair. 

_Bzzz!_

Koushi startled when he was rinsing out his hair, remembering he had placed his phone on the floor beside the tub. After making sure all the remaining shampoo was gone from his gray hair, the setter patted his hand on the towel on the floor before picking up his phone, the screen somewhat foggy from the steam. 

He turned his phone on, and there was a notification from the texting group chat that his volleyball team had made to stay in touch with each other. 

**Asahi: hey guys**   
**Suga: hi ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**   
**Asahi: uh**   
**Asahi: anyway**   
**Asahi: since he would never say it, tomorrow is daichis birthday**   
**Noya: WAIT WHAT????**   
**Noya: you should’ve mentioned that earlier I need to get him a present :’(**   
**Daichi: guys,,,,**   
**Daichi: I don’t need any presents**   
**Suga: shut up**

**— Tsukishima muted the chat —**

**Suga: wow -_-**  
 **Tanaka: AAWWWW YEEEAAHHHHH DAICHIII**   
**Noya: Suga-san**  
 **Suga: yee**  
 **Noya: wanna go shopping o.o**  
 **Suga: you just want me there so you know what to get daichi don’t you -_-**  
 **Noya: no!!!1!!!**  
 **Suga: lies.**  
 **Suga: well i’m naked so**  
 **Suga: no can do**  
 **Asahi: uh**  
 **Daichi: why?**  
 **Suga: i’m in the bath ;) :)**  
 **Bokuto: OvO**  
 **Bokuto: ;)**  
 **Daichi: Wait**  
 **Asahi: Uh**  
 **Asahi: who added Bokuto-san**  
 **Hinata: 0_0**  
 **Daichi: Hinata.**  
 **Daichi: Why.**  
 **Bokuto: HEY HEY HEYYYYY**  
 **Kageyama: Hinata boke.**  
 **Hinata: >:(**  
 **Hinata: guys c’mon he’s nice and he wanted to joinnnn**  
 **Daichi: thats not the point. he’s not in the team?**  
 **Hinata: :(((((((((((((((**  
 **Suga: uNdEr tHe SeA ~**  
 **Suga: UnDeR ThE sEa~**  
 **Yamaguchi: I-**  
 **Daichi: not again…**  
 **Bokuto: OvO**

**— Bokuto added Akaashi —**

**Bokuto: HEY HEY HEYYYY AKAAAASHIIIIII**   
**Akaashi: -_-**   
**Akaashi: have you invaded yet another private group chat -_-**   
**Akaashi: Bokuto-san…**   
**Bokuto: :0**   
**Bokuto: how did u know**   
**Akaashi: -_-**

**— Akaashi left the chat —**

**Bokuto: NO**

**— Bokuto left the chat —**

  
Koushi set down his phone for a moment and leaned back against the back of the tub… 

  
~

  
Daichi nearly yeeted his alarm clock across the room but stopped himself just in time. Oh… it wasn’t a volleyball? Blinking, Daichi shook his head and tried to make his brain work. He somehow managed to turn off his alarm clock.

Yawning, Daichi sat up in bed. While rubbing his eyes, he remembered that today was his eighteenth birthday…

_Oh yeah._

Suddenly Daichi’s brain caught up with him, and he smiled slightly, reaching for his phone. He had several notifications. One of them was from midnight…

**Suga: HAPPy BIRTHDAY DAICHIIIIIIIIII :D**

Daichi smiled and texted back _thanks_ before putting his phone down on his bed to get dressed into his school uniform. He would respond to the other texts afterwards.

  
~

  
It was time for volleyball practice. One by one, the team members entered the familiar gym, although little did they know the surprise waiting for them…

Koushi was hidden in the supply closet. He was currently wearing a girl’s volleyball uniform as a joke and to surprise the other members (especially Daichi on his birthday). He had Daichi’s present in his hand and he was going to scare the captain when he arrived by bolting towards him. It was perfect.

Suddenly, Daichi slipped into the room, looking the same as usual. He didn’t walk two steps more when Koushi sprinted out of the closet and yeeted himself at Daichi, who screamed and moved away.

Koushi grinned at his friend and handed him his wrapped present. The paper was green and gold.

Daichi stopped in his tracks and looked Koushi up and down with wide eyes. “Uh… Suga,” he said. “What are you wearing?”

“The girls uniform! Isn’t it funny?” Koushi asked, putting his hands on his hips and posing. 

“DAYUMMMM,” said Yuu from behind Koushi. “Nice thighs, Sugawara-san!”

“Why thank you, Nishinoya,” Koushi said, still posing. “Aren’t you going to open that, captain?”

Daichi’s mouth was open in shock. 

At that moment, Coach Ukai entered, and as soon as he saw the scene in front of him, he face palmed and sighed really loudly.

“I swear to god,” Ukai said. “I already want to go home.”

Shoyo and Tobio were in a corner looking mildly amused and confused. Tadashi was chuckling next to Kei, who looked like he was ready to die. 

Daichi opened Koushi’s present. It was actually pretty nice… a small glass volleyball. 

Just as Daichi was about to thank Koushi, Asahi walked in and blinked at Koushi. 

“Oh my god,” Asahi said. “You didn't.”

“Oh but I did,” Koushi said. “Now all jokes aside, happy birthday Daichi!”

Daichi blushed and said thank you, accepting gifts from everyone. This was going to be a long practice…

  
~

  
After practice was over, Daichi was a hot mess. Well, everyone was, but Daichi had two reasons for being a hot mess, not just one.

Thankfully Koushi changed into regular t-shirt and shorts when their practice was over, saying that he wasn’t indecent enough to go out in public wearing practically underwear. Daichi could finally breathe. 

The captain had feelings for Koushi ever since their first year. At first it had been hard to accept them, but by now he mainly just tried to ignore them. There was no way that Koushi—

Daichi’s eyes widened.

A pair of lips was on his own.

He was standing outside.

Just outside the gym.

Gray hair met his eyes.

_Koushi was kissing him—_

As soon as Daichi processed what had happened, it was over. Koushi leaned back and met his eyes, smiling slightly.

“Happy birthday, Dai-chan,” the older boy said, smirking, before turning around and walking away.

Daichi stopped working. It took him a while to figure exactly what the _fuck_ just happened, but when he did, boy was he sprinting.


End file.
